Her Destiny
by LeoPiperAndyPrue
Summary: IMPORTANT: Read chapter 2 first, it's really chapter one, there was an uploading error. A mysterious girl appears on the Charmed set, why's she here and what does she have to do with Charmed? And what's this crazy thing called The Power of Four?
1. Freeze, Slide, and Don't Impose

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: Note to Princess Pinky: Just wanted to let you know that the Power of Four being in my story wasn't deliberately copying off you. I adore your trilogy, but I would never plagiarize it. I thought about the Power of Four because as much as I hate OCs, I really wanted to make a story in which Prue was included, but I wanted to show the girls as the actresses rather than their on-screen selves. At first it was going to be a one shot in which Shannen and Alyssa would just go at each other and the jokes would be really funny, but then I was thinking about an alternate Charmed reality and thought I would just combine the two. So if you read the first chapter, don't think that the last line was a deliberate act of plagiarism. Oh and also, sorry for using the name Pam. It's just I couldn't find a "P" name besides Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Pearl, Phiona, Pam, or Pandora. Really sorry. P. S. to all other readers: If you're Irish or Italian, please, please, don't be offended by the comments in this chapter. I just wanted to emphasize the fact that Shannen Doherty and Alyssa Milano really don't like each other. I read somewhere (I must sound like such an idiot) that when the Irish and Italians first came to New York, there was a lot of hostility between the two groups. Then it escalated into the rivalry between the Italian and Irish Mobs, yatta yatta yatta, bottom line, really sorry if I offended anyone, but please don't stop reading the story because of this.  
  
Chapter 2: The Crazies  
  
Pam snapped back to reality very quickly, for Shannen had too felt the power when she touched her hand, and knew that something odd was afoot. She kept Pam from falling, and even though she knew that there was something strange happening, she shrugged it off as the thought that Pam was just not a morning person.  
  
"You seem, shaky, is there anything that I could get for you? As a star of a highly rated show, I do have many accommodations." Shannen looked down towards a marble looking object with a black and red button that was attached to a wooden dresser. The red button said DO NOT PUSH in bold letters, and Pam knew why. If Shannen would have ever taken the time to un- attached that calling device, she would find an inscription on the back from J.R. Recanter. As far as she knew it was just an object for her service, and she never wondered why the rest of the stars on the show didn't have their calling buttons attached to a dresser. She never even wondered why only her dresser had the Triquetra on the front. She figured it was a stunt for the show, she never thought of the possibilities. Shannen pressed the black button and within seconds a man walked into the room.  
  
"Yes Ms. Doherty, what can I get for you and your, uh, friend here?"  
  
"Could you get her some hot coffee Jake? This early in the morning, people," she started, taking a quick glance at Pam, "can be really, dazed, without something to wake them up."  
  
"Sure I'll have it in a second," said Jake. He gave quick wink at Pam, but Shannen didn't see it.  
  
"Thanks so much Jake," Shannen said this in a offhand voice, wanting to get back to whatever it was that this mysterious girl wanted to talk to her about.  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to speak to m..."  
  
"You mean us; I wanted to speak to all three of you." Pam knew this was rude, but she needed to get this done as fast a possible. The quicker, the better.  
  
"Right," Shannen said shortly, not enjoying being talked to in such a hostile manner, "I'll get the other two." "Holly, Alyssa!" Shannen called from the main room. Apparently Shannen did have quite nice accommodations. She didn't know dressing rooms were this big.  
  
Alyssa came in expecting another fight from Shannen, and she had obviously been prepared for whatever Shannen would say. "What do you want now 'Ms. High-And-Irish'? Wanna make another crack about how you never find an Italian person from Brooklyn in the New York Senate? You know what, I am so tired of you so you can just....."  
  
"I don't need your tongue right now Mil......" Shannen started, but was interrupted by Holly, the peacemaker. But Shannen and Alyssa didn't take their eyes off each other, and stared with icy glares.  
  
"Oh look, we have company!" Interjected Holly. "Shannen, were you planning to introduce us to your new," she paused for a second, considering what to call Pam, "acquaintance?"  
  
"Yes, this is Pam. Sorry, Holly, I was rudely interrupted." With this Shannen reluctantly tore her eyes away from Alyssa's, just in time to miss Alyssa's eyes roll.  
  
"How nice to meet you," Holly said, extending a hand to shake.  
  
Pam didn't want to go through the same thing she just felt with Shannen, so she decided to pretend to be a crazed fan.  
  
"Oh, I could never dream of touching the hand of a star like you!" Pam lied "Someone with no fame like me, shaking your hand?!? Never!"  
  
A very flattered Holly pulled her hand away from the open air. Pam could see her face redden as she did so. If there was one thing Pam had mastered over the years, it was the art of convincing lying.  
  
"Well do we a fan on our hands?" Commented Alyssa cheerfully, hoping for the same flattery.  
  
"Actually, she had something to tell us." Started Shannen. But she trailed off as she they all turned their attention to Pam.  
  
"You, all might want to sit down for this." "We, ---we're all---sisters."  
  
"Oh no. Another one of the crazies. Why do we always get the crazies?!" Yelled Holly, half joking half serious. She now dropped her motherly manner for a highly skeptical one. "I bet the people on Everwood never get the crazies! When's the last time they got a crazy in Stars Hollow huh? Huh?"  
  
"You have to listen to me, just listen to my story; you'll have to believe me."  
  
A/N: I know, it's still really slow. But don't stop. Everything happens in the next chapter. I just wanted to have some humor before the sadness. Break out the tissues folks. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The Crazies

Chapter 1: Freeze, Slide, and Don't Impose  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, if I did, Ch Rose would be a Whitelighter and Prue wouldn't have left  
  
A/N: Really sorry if this is way too confusing. It'll get better, I promise. Sorry this chapter is short; I just wanted to give sort of a prequel kind of thing. Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's too wordy.  
  
A dark woman wearing a black jacket and a red shirt underneath walked onto the set of Charmed. She knew that no one could possibly believe what she was about to tell them, but it was her destiny, and her father had always told her that following destiny was the closest thing you could get to being an angel. But she knew better, she knew he was wrong. Her jet black hair reached to the middle of her back. She was about 5'10'' and wore simple dark blue jeans.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," said a large bouncer with a tight black shirt and cheap Raybans on, "I'm going to need to see some form of stage pass." He said this without even looking at her, for he had to be at least six inches taller than her.  
  
"Of course," said the woman, "I've got your pass right......."  
  
With those words she quickly spread out both hands only revealing her palms. The man and the bustling set behind him froze in time.  
  
"I'll miss that power," said the woman with a slight smirk. 'This isn't personal gain,' she thought, 'it's for the Greater Good.'  
  
She slid past the large man found her way to the hallway where the dressing rooms were and out of the bouncer's sight. She had to move fast, everything would unfreeze soon. Her only concern was getting there, saying what she had to say, and if they were too freaked out, she'd leave. She hated to impose on people and definitely didn't want to pressure anyone. 'If they freak out,' she thought, 'then the boys "Up There" are just going to have to strip my powers. If I'm on the demonic radar without them, I won't live past tomorrow'  
  
'The Elders said that I would find them all in Shannen's dressing room.' It was weird for her to hear Prue referred to as Shannen, she herself had just gotten out of the habit of calling her Prue. But Shannen wouldn't answer to Prue, at least not for a while.  
  
She knocked on the door with the star that had "Ms. Shannen Doherty" in the middle of it. 'Here goes nothin'. Shannen answered the door. She looked like she had just been in a mad rage. 'She must've had another fight with Phoe......' She stopped herself quickly. 'I can't think of them by their real names, not even in my head.  
  
"Would you like something?" Shannen said in a harsh tone. 'Yep, it had to be another fight,' the woman thought.  
  
"Yes actually I would like something. Are all three of you here?"  
  
"All three of who?" Shannen asked, her mood calming down and her tone becoming more questioning than angry. "You mean my co-stars? Well I'm afraid that to let you have anything, I need to know who you are. I mean you seem to be a nice person, it's just we've had a couple of crazed fans who think that they're witches and they want to join our coven. Fans can be SO overzealous. So you would be...."  
  
"Uh, my name is Pam," she said with a slight stutter.  
  
Shannen looked at Pam. She looked like she was taken aback by the fact that she was where she was. Shannen didn't know why she was so willing to let this girl in, but she was, very willing. She didn't even care that the girl didn't give her last name, it wasn't important. She felt a bond to the girl, and an overwhelming urge to find out just why it was that this girl was so eager to talk to her and her co-stars.  
  
"That's a very nice name Pam. You sure look innocent enough, why don't you come in." Shannen took Pam's hand as to lead her into the room. As she did so, Pam felt so shaken she almost collapsed. She had never felt that much power in her life--The Power of Four was slowly being re-constituted.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? It's my first fic. I really didn't want to write it, but I just saw the episode "Pardon my Past." (TNT re-runs,) and I was so mad that I had to wait the weekend to see a new old episode. I'm also mad cause' I'm really sick and I'm the only one home. I had a concert last Sunday and missed the Season Finale. I got someone to tape it but the tape doesn't work! So I needed a dose of Charmed and thought that the ideas rollin' around in my head would do better for me if I wrote them down, so here it is. Feel free to flame; I know that the plot's really slow moving right now. Just let me know about whatever you think I should add or avoid while writing the rest. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Never Told Anyone Before

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Get ready everyone, for the sad past essential of all OCs (that's part of what I hate so much about them,) but I really hope you like this. Tell me if you find inaccuracies please. Oh and I wasn't sure if Patty was half or whole witch, so sorry if I messed that up. And about Paige using her orb-telekinesis on a Darklighter arrow.... Well I don't want to give too much away, so I'll ask at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Never Told Anyone Before  
  
All three were reluctant to do so, but like Shannen, Alyssa and Holly felt a bond between the three of them and Pam, along with the need to obey what she said. So they all sat down and began to listen to Pam's story.  
  
Pam began her story, even though she was sure than one of the girls was pressing a silent security button.  
  
"My mother's name was Paige Matthews. She was a very powerful witch, a Charmed One. In reality, the four Charmed Ones were spit up. Paige was the half sister of the three initial Charmed Ones. She was the child of Patty Halliwell and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. She was given to an orphanage shortly after she was born, because Whitelighters were not supposed to have relations with their charges. The only request of Patty was that the girl had a "P" name, and that they took good care of her. They raised her and she went from foster family to foster family. But they couldn't hide her magical destiny from her. Weird happenings kept going on wherever she went...."  
  
"Like what?" Alyssa spoke up, "Like "magical" happenings?" Despite Holly and Shannen's incredulous looks, Alyssa was intrigued by the story. She had believed Pam as soon as she started to talk. She was very open minded, and ignored the looks that Holly and Shannen shot at her.  
  
"Don't encourage the crazies!" Holly said in a whispered tone so that no one could hear her.  
  
"Yes, "magical happenings"." Like once a friend of hers snuck up on her while she was reading. She orbed in and orbed out because fright triggered her power. The friend that sneezed right after they said boo, so they didn't see the orbs. Right after she ran to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and couldn't believe what she saw. Then purple orbs surrounded her and she was brought up to a blindingly white atmosphere of clouds and light. A man in a gold, velvet, hooded robe came out of what looked like a main conference room. She was around 19 and thought that her life was always going to stay as it was, but in her heart she had always known she was different. The man explained to her that he was an Elder, a great force of good. He also explained that she was ½ Whitelighter. Whitelighters were a rank under Elders. They were humans who had done great good in their life and became Guardian Angels for witches and wiccans. She was told that her father was a Whitelighter and her mother was a witch. This made her ½ witch. Apparently she was the first one of the kind. She always told me it felt really good to be something special, for the first time in her life. She took it well, a lot better than most people, but she couldn't help but think it was a dream. The man went on to say that she had three older half sisters, who were all currently unaware of their powers. They would soon make the most powerful force of good that mankind had ever seen: The Charmed Ones. But no one had known about her because she was kept a secret."  
  
The three girls looked dumbstruck. Either this girl had gone through and rehearsed this story many times, or she was truly genuine.  
  
"I've heard the name Paige Matthews before." Shannen stated, pulling away from Pam's story. "It was in the back-up script. Aaron knew how much Alyssa and I were fighting, so he made a back-up script if one of us decided to quit. He doesn't know it but I saw it lying in his office, so naturally I thought it was next week's script. I thought I should get a leg up on my lines so I read it. The stories are really familiar, with a few changes. How did you get your hands on that?" Shannen raised her voice a little, suspecting that Pam had been lurking around the set.  
  
"This is a real story, it's my story. I'll explain why the stories are similar later, right now; I'm running out of time.  
  
"Let her finish Shannen." Said Alyssa who, hadn't spoke in a while. Shannen was surprised that Alyssa actually called her Shannen, and not some derogatory name for Irish people. She was about to open her mouth when Holly, too, spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, Shannen, just let her finish the story."  
  
A defeated Shannen followed suit and piped down so that Pam could tell her story.  
  
"The Elder then took my mother into a main room, and emphasized this next part. 'Now understand this Paige. There are creatures called Warlocks and Demons. Warlocks are evil witches who want two things: to steal good witch's powers, and to kill good witches. Demons are evil magical beings that live in the Underworld, and they want nothing more than for all witches to be dead so that they can rule all worlds.' They were now in front of a Council of Elders. 'Now Paige,' he said, 'you were not supposed to receive your full power until you and two of the other Charmed Ones were to take hands in their home, the Halliwell Manor. But since you orbed today, (that's what happened when you disappeared in the lights and came back feeling dizzy, he said,) you are on the demonic radar. As Elders, we will alter the memories of those who have ever come encounter with you, so that they do not know you as and orphan, but as a close friend of the Halliwells. Only they will know who you really are. You cannot however, go back to Earth until they've received their powers. So you will stay here, though it is highly unorthodox.' She wouldn't have to wait for long, because as they spoke Phoebe Halliwell was reading an incantation from the Book of Shadows."  
  
"But the Power of Four was too much for the new witches." Continued Pam. "The Power of Three was all that was supposed to exist. So my mother agreed to move away so that they could fulfill their destiny. She had said that since she had an active power, she could defend herself if demons came. She was assigned a separate Whitelighter, Jake Dempsey.........."  
  
"Wait you mean Jake the server boy Jake?" Questioned Holly. "He's a Whitelighter?!"  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear, Holly." Interjected Shannen. "We don't even know if she's telling the truth. These are all figments of Aaron Spelling's imagination. Magic isn't real"  
  
"I'll just continue then." Pam went on. "Then you'll believe me." That or they put her in an insane asylum.  
  
"So my mother moved away, and ended up in Sacramento. There she met and fell in love with a mane named John Robert Recanter. He was a mortal, my mother told him about her secret shortly after they started dating. She didn't tell him about the Halliwells. She figured that since he already knew about her secret, what was the point of getting into detail? They got married, and soon after had me. There weren't many demonic attacks targeted towards us. Most of them were directed towards the actual proclaimed Charmed Ones. The Elders had taken my mother's foster family, and she couldn't be in the same room with her real family, so she really took pride in keeping me and my father close to her. Sometimes she would teach me spells that she remembered from her brief days as a Charmed One. My dad always taught me vital life lessons at a young age. Surprisingly, I understood most of them and remember them today. Once my mother was telling me about spells that her and her sisters had to use on an evil witch named Tuwatha. She told me that Tuwatha used a power-binding spell against them, and that she needed 4 human hearts to perform it. I remember my dad saying 'you should never use that spell, Pam. You should never fight someone, good or evil, unless it's on fair grounds. Otherwise, you've lost all nobility. If you don't have nobility, you don't have a soul.' I was so young, only four. I never had any idea why he would tell me things like this at such a young age. Now I know that he just wanted me to know truth, he just wanted me to be strong."  
  
"The night before he was killed, he told me this: 'Always follow your destiny Pam, because following destiny is the closest thing you can get to being and angel."  
  
Pam tried to suppress tears as she was preparing to tell the girls what she had never told anyone, she was going to tell them every detail of her father's murder.  
  
"In the five years that my parents had been together, the Halliwell sisters had too, married and had children." Pam spoke in a quivering voice, and the three girls came over and held her for support.  
  
"Prue had a mortal husband and a half mortal child. Her husband's name was Jack Sheridan, and he insisted on naming the child Jackie. Leo and Piper had not been able to have a baby, but they adopted a baby and named her Patty. Now it was only Phoebe who was left alone. The Elders told me that one night; Phoebe was watching television in the living room. A demon shimmered in a no one could hear Phoebe scream, because they were all asleep. Meanwhile at my house, my father and I were coming back from take- your-daughter-to-work day when we walked in on a demon attacking my mother. He was a power-sensing demon, and unlike most of his kind, he actually acquired a power of his own. He sensed my power when we walked through the door, and hurled an energy ball at me without even looking back. I hadn't come into my powers yet, and I had no idea what to do. But I didn't have to think. My father jumped into front of me. He got hit by the energy ball, but didn't die instantly. My mother stabbed the demon with his own athamae, and ran to my father. Jake was hit with a Darklighter arrow in the next room. My father's last words were 'follow you destiny Pam,' and with that, he left this world. Since we were witches, we could see my father spirit exit his body. But instead of just floating 'Up There,' he left in a swirl of blue and white orbs. 'Mommy, Mommy' I screamed, 'Get him back, say a spell!' But she said simply, 'He's at peace now, he's being rewarded for his big heart and kindness honey. He's at peace.' We ran over to Jake and my mother used her orb-telekinesis to throw the arrow across the room. She then orbed him 'Up There' to get healed. We were both sobbing and heart-broken, but my mother tried to hide it. She was stubborn and liked to pretend things didn't get to her."  
  
"Back at the Manor, my father orbed in the living room where Phoebe was being attacked. He didn't know what he was doing there, but he did see someone getting attacked and knew he had to help. My mother had orbed him many places before, so he had gotten used it by now. He gave the demon a kick in his rib cage, then punch right across his face. He was rendered unconscious. After Phoebe got a good look at the demon, she recognized it as a Cazi demon. Lucky for her Piper had just made a fresh batch of vanquishing potions for Cazi's. While he was still unconscious, Phoebe ran to the kitchen and picked up a vile. She then tossed in onto the Cazi and he burned in flames. After hearing the noise, the two couples came running down the stairs. They came just in time to see a burning Cazi, Phoebe with a lack of breathe, and tall man standing next to her. Phoebe asked for my father's name, but just in that moment he disappeared in purple orbs. He then appeared in front of a council if Elders."  
  
A/N: So can Paige use her orb-telekinesis on Darklighter Arrows? I guess it would be touching her orbs, but she does it in the Season Finale, (which I finally saw because my Aunt taped it for me. But she was at my little sister's show, and she came to drop it off while I was writing this chapter.) I don't know. So either I'm wrong or I changed it for the story. Is it still too wordy? Did I make Pam talk too long? Was it all understandable and relatively possible? Did I rev you guys up for something that wasn't anything? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. The Power of Four

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Ch Rose would have died two seasons ago.  
  
A/N: For the people who know me as a big Prue supporter and a big Paige hater, sorry this fic has so much to do with her. It's because Pam is really kind of me, (It's retarded, I know. Just bear with me.) See I started to write this for my own amusement. But I really wanted to have Whitelighter powers and the only way to do that was to be Paige's daughter. I know, I hate it as much as the next Prue-lover, but I had to do it to make this whole story work. If you want to know more about my inspiration for the story you can e-mail me at lreederholton-arms.edu For everyone who loves Paige, hope ya love the fic too. Oh and Pam starts calling her father J.R. because she doesn't feel comfortable calling him her father anymore.  
  
Chapter Four: The Power of Four  
  
Pam had started to take in deep breaths while speaking; otherwise she would've passed out. She didn't know that telling about her father's death would break her down so much. The worst part was, she had actually believed that her father was dead. In actuality, he had been reincarnated as a Whitelighter. Her mother knew this, but as a four year old, she hadn't understood. She had only been told about the events of that night a few years ago, because the Elders wanted her to let her father carry out his duty as a Whitelighter.  
  
"Are you okay Pam, you know you don't have to finish. I think we can all agree that you're genuine." Soothed Holly, trying to calm Pam's tears. She glanced over at Shannen, and so did Pam.  
  
"No, I owe it to you guys to let you know the whole truth."  
  
"So my father was called in front of a council of Elders, and they told him that he could not contact me or my mother, and was now the Charmed Ones Whitelighter because Leo needed time to raise his daughter. Well seeing as he saved Phoebe's life the first time they saw each other, J.R. and Phoebe got really close, and soon fell in love. My mother on the other hand never re-married or loved again. She said that you only have one soul-mate and that was J. R. Phoebe started becoming more and more curious about J. R.'s past, but he was secretive about it. He knew that Phoebe could be really jealous at times, and if she knew that he had a wife and a 13-year-old daughter in Sacramento, she would not only be furious with him, but who knows what she would do with Pam and Paige. The only way to keep everyone safe was to keep his past to himself. In the 10 years they were married, they had 3 children. They named them Prue, Piper, and J. R.'s favorite, Phoebe. Life was happy in the Halliwell house, while life at my house was all but glorious. My mother was dealing with it, but it was much harder for her than it was for me. She had to live with the fact that my father was out there, and he had just forgotten about us. At least that's what she thought. Well one day, Phoebe was putting away some of J.R.'s clothes, she felt a strange tingle of cold. She turned around, and who was standing there but Barbus."  
  
The girls were amazed at Pam's description of demons. Even Shannen would have to admit that this girl had to be a witch. Holly didn't want to know the rest. As far as her knowledge, wherever Barbus went, death followed. "I'm gonna go make some tea," Holly said quickly, making for the door.  
  
"No Holly, you have to stay. This concerns all of us." It was not Pam, but Shannen who spoke. This was really surprising to Holly. She didn't even know that Shannen believed the Pam, much less wanted her or Alyssa to believe her either.  
  
"He scanned her for her greatest fear, and found that it was that J.R. had a secret life and a secret family somewhere. 'Your fears are correct, witch.' Barbus said. 'Your dear husband is certainly lying to you. He has a wife, and a 13- year old daughter. She turns 14 tomorrow. Do you remember how hard it was, without your father?' Phoebe listened intently because she was under Barbus' spell. 'What you must do, is go down into the basement, take the Nexus into you, and kill the, other woman." Phoebe wrote a spell to release the Woogy, and then took its form. She blinked into the foyer of my house, and spotted my mother and me cooking in the kitchen. J.R. could feel Phoebe's evil, and quickly orbed to her. He came in time to hear, 'You ruined my marriage,' from Phoebe, and with that she conjured a Darklighter Crossbow. She shot it at my mother, and she didn't have time to think. But she didn't have to. Just like he had saved me, J.R., my father, jumped in front of my mother and saved her. The arrow hit him, and because of the Halfgang marriage ritual, the betrayed love killed him faster. Realizing what she had done, she turned on my mother. 'You did this' is all I heard. Then my mother falling to the ground, and she slowly, faded away."  
  
"That's when the Elders orbed me 'Up There.' They told me that Phoebe could not be punished by magic because she was under Barbus's influences. She also had to complete the Charmed Ones now that my mother was dead. But the three children were to be separated, all under different names. The Elders would alter memories and it would be as if the children were always with the families that they are going to be put with. 'In a future generation,' they said, 'the Power of Four will be ready to yield such a strong power. We will need you to reconstitute this Higher Power. Since all four of you are twice-blessed children, this will be a greater force of good that anyone has ever seen before. To train the other three, we will stage a place for the girls to learn about magic without thinking it's real. They will read from the Book of Shadows, make potions and spells, and fight "demons" and "warlocks." They will learn about the rules of being magic, and will learn about your mother, too. We will control what they learn and how much they learn. Their Whitelighter for their adolescents will be the same one your mother had. Jake will look over them from childhood to make sure they stay out of harm's way. When they come into our place of sanctuary, they will have Leo Wyatt as their Whitelighter, just as the original Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. You, like your mother when she was waiting to reunite with her sisters, will stay here with us until the time comes. You will harbor the four powers until it is time to pass them onto the other three. In the oldest sister's room, I will put a call button. She will think that it's simply there for service, but the red button will alert us that they're ready. It also has an inscription on the back; it's from your father. If they are disbelieving, just show them the message. The oldest will also have the Triquetra on her dresser. Make sure that when you have them receive their powers, you read from the Book of Shadows with all four of you touching the symbol.'"  
  
"And that's my story," finished Pam, with tears in her eyes. "Do you believe me now?" While Alyssa and Holly sat in shock, Shannen ran over to her dresser and pulled off the call button.  
  
"The Power of Four Evermore Love---Dad," she read in whispers and silent tears.  
  
"This is my, well, our. It our destiny, and our time, is now," Pam finished.  
  
Alyssa looked believing, but also like she a long while before she could take all of this in. Holly looked like she much rather be making some tea right now. But Shannen, however, looked like she had been ready for this her whole life.  
  
"So, when do we get our powers-------sis." It was Alyssa who spoke, because she loved a good adventure.  
  
A/N: Was that really cheesy? If so, make sure you tell me so I won't bore you anymore. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really and truly.  
  
A/N: I got reviews!!!! This is amazing!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry I took so long to update. I just had exams the past week, but now I'm finished. So I'll be writing more from now on. That is until my mom sends me to this Ivy League summer school. Uggh I'm mad at her. But I warn you: This may not be as good as you guys said the other four chapters were. (THANX!!!) I'm writing this while my sister and her friend are watching "The Clash" videos from like the 80's, discussing the fifth Angus Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging book, and bitchin' about this girl in their grade who fakes liking rock music. So just bear with me. Oh and sorry for all the quotation marks. I know it gets pissy. Oh and the switch from the actresses' names to Charmed names is very abrupt, sorry about that. LeoPiper24/7: I kind of used your idea, though I was movin' toward it in the first place, I tend to ramble. Thanx so much though.  
  
Chapter 5: Love  
  
"Well," Pam started. "We have to read from the Book of Shadows while touching the Triquetra. But it wont work unless you al truly believe that this is real, and that we are witches."  
  
"Well I know I believe." Stated Alyssa. "But I'm a little confused. So we're cousins and sisters, and my name isn't Alyssa?"  
  
"Oh, about that." Said Pam. "Your given name is Phoebe, Shannen's is Prue, and Holly's is Piper. But if you feel more comfortable using the names you've grown up with, it's fine. I know it'll be hard to adjust to all of this."  
  
"Wait, before we adjust to anything, I have some more questions." Holly stated, finally taking her part in the matter.  
  
"Sure, anything." Pam was glad that Holly was starting to take all of this information in, and had kicked the need to make some tea.  
  
"About Leo, or Brian, or----you know what I mean. Is he a real Whitelighter?"  
  
"Here we go," said both Alyssa and Shannen at the same time.  
  
"She's always talking about him, she's in love," Alyssa mocked.  
  
"I am not in love with that man! I'm engaged for heaven's sake, how could I be in love with him?"  
  
"Hey. They don't say denial is the first step fir nothin'," Alyssa mumbled under her breathe. But of course, she was heard by everyone.  
  
"Yeah actually, he's been covering under the name Brian. The Elders did a little mind work for him too," Pam said with a smirk. He's the same Leo Wyatt that died in 1942. Everything you know about Leo Wyatt is reality."  
  
"Well is everything around us really magical?" Shannen stated, wanting to get back to the topic at hand. "Are all the "demons" and "warlocks" we've faced really, well real?" Questioned Shannen.  
  
"Well, the concepts are real. When you "vanquished" a demon on your show, the acquired knowledge willed the real demons into the demonic wasteland—the place where demons go after being vanquished. So, up to now, you've vanquished every single demon you've faced on this set up. This "show" was all just a way for you three to become more accustomed to a magical reality."  
  
"Oh." Stated Alyssa. The girls were still a bit befuddled, but they were slowly, but surely, beginning to understand it all.  
  
"Well, then the only thing left to take care of before we get our powers, is to assume our true identities. Now that we know the truth, there's no point in pretending. So-----From now on, I'm "Prue," she finished proudly.  
  
"And I'm Phoebe."  
  
"Oh God, why do I get Piper?"  
  
Warm smiles went a round, and for the first time in 23 years, Pam felt wanted. She was loved.  
  
"I just had a thought." What about Julian? Is he really Cole, or is he just a regular actor?" Phoebe questioned. She wanted to know how many people actually knew about her secret.  
  
"He's just an actor. But he comes from a long line of demons. The Elders were afraid that he would be a great danger to all three of you, but for some reason, his powers never developed. See when a demon's as powerful as Cole was supposed to be, powers come with time. They are influenced by evil family members, and learn about magic. But Cole's demonic parents were vanquished when he was young, and he was put with a foster family. When his powers didn't come, most of his memories of magic just, dissolved. He doesn't know his true identity. The theory is that on the day that his powers were to awaken, he felt true love. This love greatly hindered the hatred that would have to accumulate in order for his demonic powers to evolve. His name is Cole Julian McMahon Turner, so he just went by his two middle names out of habit. So now unless he comes into contact with one of his own, he will live his life as a normal human."  
  
"That's good." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Who's in love now?" Holly tried to get Phoebe back for her Leo comment, though she knew that everything she had said was true. But as long as she denied it, she could hide her feelings. Right?  
  
"Cole," Phoebe answered simply. "By the way Pam, who exactly is he in love with?"  
  
"Take a wild guess Phoebe---who else would it seriously be?" Prue expressed her surprise in Phoebe's utter lack of sense. She might've told Phoebe often that she was dumb and slow, but she actually believed that Phoebe was really clever, though she would never say it. Maybe now she needed to express her confidence in Phoebe, after all, they were sisters now.  
  
"Just checking," Phoebe said. She finally heard what she had been suspecting all this time. She was all butterflies. Nothing could upset her now. Nothing.  
  
She didn't even notice when a dazed Cole shimmered in.  
  
A/N: So, how was my comeback chapter? Not so good huh? It's just I was in total isolation when I wrote the first four chapters, cause I was home alone. And plus I was totally inspired. Still inspired, (thanks to my wonderful reviews,) just a lot less seclusion. Tryin' to block out everything else to write, not really working. It's really short—so sorry! Oh and the four name Cole thing—well I wanted it to be clear about the magical reality and how it intertwines with their actual reality. I'm not really a Phoebe/Cole kinda person, I just never thought it was really fair how they kicked Cole off, cause' it wasn't his fault the Source was in him, and it was just by chance that the Source was reincarnated into him. Plus, it was Phoebe's fault for not letting him get rid of it when it was taking over him. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too crappy and cheesy how I was tryin to fit everything in like that. 


	6. The Only Thing That Can Overcome Evil

Disclaimer: If I owned anything (including any pride) do you seriously think I'd be writing fanfiction?  
  
A/N: Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 6: The Only Thing That Can Overcome Evil  
  
On instinct Pam turned to freeze Cole. He stood frozen in time, and the girls were frozen in shock.  
  
"Didn't you just tell us that he wasn't a demon?!?" Piper shouted.  
  
"He must've come into contact with one of his kind." Pam reasoned.  
  
"Well then what, there's a demon roaming around the set?" Asked Prue.  
  
"He must be posing as a worker on the set. The Elders don't even keep track of all demons, they wouldn't know if one was here," explained Pam.  
  
As she said this, she unfroze Cole while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe quickly backed away from him.  
  
"What, what's going on? How did I get here? Shannen? Holly? Alyssa? Somebody explain this to me, please."  
  
"We're looking for the same explanations Cole." Answered Pam.  
  
"My name is Julian," he defended.  
  
"No, it's Cole. Your name is Cole Julian McMahon Turner," Pam stated, obviously winning the argument.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And how do you just happen to know my real name? I mean it was an odd coincidence when that was the name they gave me on the show, but now some stranger? Oh no, is she another one of the crazies?"  
  
Cole was so shaken; he was resulting to Piper's vocabulary.  
  
"No, well, it's a long story. All you need to know now is that the girls trust me, and you should too. Just tell me the last thing you remember."  
  
Reluctantly, Cole began his recap of recent events.  
  
"Well I was getting dressed for this afternoons shooting, when this thing appeared. The way it showed up looked just like the way demons appear in the show. He—shimmered. He started telling me about my destiny, and how I needed to come with him. He told me how I had betrayed all of my kind and disgraced my family, and now it was time for me to follow my true path in life. Well naturally I thought this guy was crazy. I thought I just didn't see him come in, and I just imagined he shimmered. I told him that I'd be happy to sign an autograph for him if he would come back after shooting, but he grabbed my arm and held it really tightly, he said I had to come with him. I was so angry that he treated me that way. He was talking about my destiny and I didn't even know him. He stared me down, and I had this overwhelming urge to kill. I was better than him, why should I let him touch me like that? I broke away from him and something materialized in my hand. It looked like an energy ball. I hurled it at him, and he just exploded into nothing. Then the feeling to kill went away, and I was left with the guilt of taking another's life. I was arguing with myself is my head, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I wouldn't. The only person who could make it better was Alyssa. All I wanted to do was be with her. Then suddenly, I was."  
  
"Wow," was all the four sisters could say.  
  
"Now can you tell me how I got here?" Cole said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, we think you shimmered. We think you're a demon," Pam said.  
  
"That stuff doesn't exist. Are you still trying to convince me she's not crazy?" Cole said this while he talked to the three actresses he knew as co-workers, and he indicated to the crazy girl who just told him he was a demon.  
  
"Magic isn't real. There aren't demons, or warlocks, or witches, or any of that!"  
  
"You want me to prove it?" Pam defended. "Find then." She threw up a pillow from the couch, and froze it. She then blew it up and turned to Cole to see his reaction.  
  
"Who are you?" Cole said, wanting answer to the question he asked quite a while ago, as well as an explanation as to what in the world just happened.  
  
"I'm Pam. Pam Halliwell. I'm their sister. All four of us are sisters." Pam explained agitated  
  
"What? They're not sisters. They're actresses. Just like I'm an actor. See, no magic. Don't tell me you guys believe her. How could you guys be related even remotely?" Cole concluded, too confused and freaked out to really even want an answer.  
  
"Cliff Notes version," Prue started, "our real names are Prue Piper and Phoebe, and we all have the same father. Our mothers were sisters and didn't know they married the same man until our mother," she indicated to Piper, Phoebe, and herself, "well, killed her mother. As punishment for her evil doings, us three kids were separated into different families, and everyone's memories were changed to think that we always lived with those families. Then we would all come here, by chance, and learn about all about magic without thinking it was real. Then when we were ready, our older sister would come down from "Up There" to pass our power unto us," Prue finished with a huff. That was more then she thought she understood.  
  
"Oh and as for you," Phoebe said, talking to Cole, "You're supposed to be a very powerful demon, but when you were supposed to receive your powers, you experienced true love. So from then on, your powers wouldn't awaken until you came into contact with one of your kind. In this case, it was that demon that shimmered into your dressing room. So----now you're a demon," Phoebe said reluctantly.  
  
"True love?" Cole questioned, "but if I felt it then, and it stopped me from becoming a demon, how come it didn't stop me now? I mean, I'm still in love." Phoebe and Cole smiled at each other, knowing they were meant to be together. But with the knowledge of his true self, it would be hard for love to prevail over evil.  
  
"Even though you're still in love, your demonic powers rose too quickly for your control. But the fact that you felt remorse after killing someone, even though it was a demon, was a sign that you haven't taken on full demonic form yet," Pam reassured.  
  
"So there are ways to stop this, right? As long as Alyssa, uh, Phoebe and I are in love, I won't become a demon?"  
  
"Well you weren't supposed to become a demon unless you came into contact with one, which you did, so I guess the best way to stop you from taking on full demonic form is to keep you out of the contact of demons. The love helps too though," she added, happy that her sister was happy.  
  
"Won't that be a little difficult, you know since we're The Charmed One and everything? Won't demons be coming all the time? If Phoebe really loves him and wants to be with him, how can we keep him away from the demonic attacks?" Questioned Piper. Kajeebus this was a lot to take in. Since when were all these people in love?  
  
"Well Pam said that love is the only thing that can overcome evil. So as long as they love each other and we keep Cole away from evil, we'll be fine. Right?" Prue was glad to have things in perspective. She was used to being the oldest, but didn't mind that Pam was taking control.  
  
"Right," Pam said in a reassuring tone, "But there's still the matter of your powers. We have to say the spell now. Demons don't wait for invitations."  
  
A/N: Did I get too off track from the story? I will seriously just stop writing if it's getting really bad. I want you guys to feel free to flame, give suggestions, anything. There's no point in continuing is my audience doesn't like the story. Oh and when Piper say Kajeebus, it's just a word I made up. It's kinda like OMG, just made by me. It'll be coming to a town near you soon. 


	7. Powers

Chapter 7: Powers  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Brad Kern, E. Duke Vincent, Aaron Spelling, Jon Pare, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano, Shannen Doherty, Constance M. Burge, or any of the other people who own, produce, or created Charmed. Little known fact: Even though Shannen quit, she still owns a portion of the show, meaning that Alyssa has to go to work everyday, while she collects the profit (her words not mine, I have absolutely nothing against Alyssa Milano, I'm just a girl who likes some trivia now and then...)  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Thanks again for reviewing. Special thanks to Princess Pinky for mentioning me in the latest chapter of Together Forever As One (read it people, its good.) And also for asking me questions in her review. I would really like it if you guys would ask any questions you have in a review. I love answering and clearing up stuff, and plus it means that I'll have something to reply to if you have your e- mail on your profile. I just love the e-mail ya know. I'll stop with the annoying rambling now, on with the story.  
  
"Here now the words of witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon the Ancient Power.  
Bring your power to we sisters four,  
We want the power.........Give us the power!"  
  
The four sisters chanted this as they felt the power of the Ages flow through them. Night had crept upon them, though only hours ago the sun was shining. A storm roared in the distance, and it was coming closer with every word the witches spoke. They could feel the generations of Halliwell women inside them, but this Power was greater, stronger than any other. In this night and in this hour, The Power of Four was being re-constituted.  
  
Pam had orbed the Book of Shadows into her hands, since it had been kept safe in the Manor all these years. Cole had retired to his dressing room, as he waited for the girls to say the spell that Pam was so eagerly talking about.  
  
As they finished chanting, the four girls sat, waiting for a sign that they had received their powers.  
  
"Isn't Melinda Warren's decayed ghost supposed to hover over me and explain our destiny?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"Actually, no." Pam assured. "You see, the reason Melinda "came" before was just a premise. It was meant to explain what it meant to be Charmed and how important it was. The Elders feel that since you've all been here for a good two years, you wouldn't need her. Plus, last time it was one sister calling for The Power of Three. This time, its one over-powered sister witch and three sisters calling for the Power of Four. We all know our destiny already, so there was really no need for Melinda."  
  
"Oh, right." Stated Phoebe.  
  
"The less decayed corpses, the better." Commented Piper cheerfully.  
  
"So what powers do we have? "Began Prue. "Just the main ones that are prophesized about or the other ones we've acquired over time on the show?"  
  
"Well, to will the demons into the demonic wasteland, you would need to have any powers that would be needed to vanquish that particular demon. If Prue would have to astral-project, or Piper would have to blow a demon up, or if Phoebe would have to use levitation, those powers would be accounted for, and basically stored in me until you guys were ready. So Prue can astral-project and has telekinesis that can be channeled through her eyes and hands, Piper has the power of temporal stasis as well as the power to speed up molecules, and Phoebe can have premonitions and levitate. As for me, I have orb-telekinesis, healing, and orbing. I wasn't supposed to be able to have complete healing powers, but I asked the Elders for it because I never wanted my sisters or anyone else to have to feel as much pain as I have over the years. So if Leo can't get to us in time, I can always heal you guys, and we have a decreased chance of major injury." Explained Pam.  
  
"What about you?" Started Piper, "What if you're hurt? You can't heal yourself, and we can't heal you or orb you to Leo......."  
  
"Hang on, why can't we orb? I mean our father was a Whitelighter like your mother was half Whitelighter, so why can't we orb?" Questioned Prue.  
  
"The Elders revoked your orbing powers so that you wouldn't orb un- expectedly like my mother did when she first received her powers. It was part of the punishment of your mother that you three wouldn't have the power to orb. Since Phoebe has premonitions, they were afraid that she would start remembering her past, and then she would try to orb to her real family. So the only way to ensure secrecy was for you orbing powers to be taken away. So we're all twice blessed children, but it would be superfluous for all of us to be able to orb. That would be too great a concentration of power, even for us. But in times of great despair, you can call the power of you want it bad enough."  
  
"Getting back to you," interrupted Piper, "We still can't heal you if you're hurt, or orb you anywhere to get healed, so what happens if you're hurt?"  
  
"I'm more concerned about my sisters and innocents than myself Piper. Don't worry about me, I'll stay out of trouble, I promise." Pam said this with a laugh, because she was just giddy about the fact that someone was actually worrying about her."  
  
"Wait, lets go back a couple steps," chimed in Phoebe, "What is orb- telekinesis?"  
  
"Think about it Phoebe," answered Prue, "She can move things with her mind like me, but she uses orbs to do it, meaning she would have to use her voice rather than her hands or eyes."  
  
"Oh, right," said Phoebe, "Know it all," She added under her breathe.  
  
"You guys wanna try out our powers?" Asked Pam.  
  
"Uh, sure." The three of then said in unison.  
  
"You try first Prue. First try your telekinesis with your eyes, then your hands, then try to astral-project."  
  
Prue squinted at the lamp on her dresser, and it bolted across the room. She then waved her hand at the mirror on her wall, and it too went flying. She then closed her eyes, concentrating to be in two places at once. Her head dropped and a double of her appeared next to her. Astral Prue soon disappeared and Prue woke with a start.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Pam  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll just take a little getting used to, that's all."  
  
"Ok, I'll try now." Stated Piper.  
  
She threw up a pillow just as Pam had demonstrated earlier. She then attempted and succeeded in freezing and bowing up the pillow.  
  
"Haha, nothin to it." Commented Piper cheerfully. "Why are we so good at this?" She added.  
  
"Because you've already had two years to perfect the motions used to activate your powers, so you know what to do to use them," answered Pam.  
  
"Don't speak too soon," said declared Phoebe.  
  
As she said this her foot knocked against a book on the floor, and she was sucked into a premonition.  
  
Prue steps back into and trips over the book on the floor and falls flat on the floor  
  
As the premonition ended the three girls ran over to Phoebe to see if she was ok.  
  
"What'd you see?" Asked a concerned Pam.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just........."  
  
Just as Phoebe was going to comment on what she foresaw, Prue tripped over a book and landed flat faced on the floor.  
  
"That." Finished Phoebe.  
  
"Well we know that power works," chimed Piper trying to lighten up the mood and help Prue back onto her feet.  
  
"I wanna levitate now," stated Phoebe as she raised her arms and hopped off the ground a little. She flew into the air and hovered.  
  
"This is great!" Yelled Phoebe.  
  
But she fell as soon as she heard surprised screams from her sisters, and saw Leo orb into the center of the room.  
  
A/N: This chapter seemed really bad to me. Like I was forcing it or something. Anyway, tell me please if it sucked, cause then I can avoid writing like this again. But I have some questions for you guys. Why in the hell do Wyatt and Chris have so many powers? I mean according to the show, yeah, Wyatt is the most powerful thing, like, ever, but also according to the show, Chris can orb, he has orb-telekinesis, as well as regular telekinesis, and I'm guessing he has either temporal stasis or molecular acceleration, since he is Piper's kid. I don't understand why he has Prue and Paige's powers, are they hinting at something? Personally I think that the producers were just giving them random powers because it's relatively believable. So whenever the time came for them to need a power, they would just have it. Like in the Season Finale when Chris uses orb- telekinesis to take the gun from Darryl, and when Wyatt uses his orb- telekinesis to get Excalibur, and when Chris uses his telekinesis to throw Darryl out of the Manor, and when Wyatt uses his telekinesis to throw Leo up against the hospital wall. It was just convenient for then to have those powers, so I bet that dumbass Kern was just like, "Hey, doi, doi, lets give em' a random power, cause I'm too lazy to make good plotlines!" The only time it makes sense when they use their powers is when Wyatt uses his to kill those two demons in the cave when he's running from Barbus and Gideon. And can Chris heal? How could the Elders make him The Charmed Ones Whitelighter if he can't heal? I've never seen him do it before, and a lot of fan fictions say that he can't. Oh and another thing, when did they start having to burn the spells on paper for them to work? I think it's just a Season 5 thing, cause' that's the only time I remember seeing them doing it. I think it's really random and really annoying, but chances are, there's a perfectly logical explanation for it that I just missed. So anywho, sorry for rambling again, just have a lot of questions and it pisses me off so much not knowing answers to things. Please tell me the answers in a review if you know them. Or just e-mail me at wyattshottyahoo.com. But I like the review better. You guys don't know how much I love reviews! The 18 I have are gettin' lonely! Come on people, look alive and keep reviewing, I'll be eternally grateful. 


	8. The Couple From Heaven

Chapter 8: The Couple From Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: Since I'm writing this fan fiction, I bet you've guessed that I own absolutely nothing.  
  
A/N: Thank you kind people for reviews. Special thanks you all who answered my questions. And for those of you who are getting VERY antsy, you need not worry, for I'm bringing the couple from heaven together VERY soon. And I don't take the word "very" lightly you know.  
  
"What the....Bri, uh, Leo---guy who just made me break something, what do you think you're doing?" Screamed and enraged Phoebe.  
  
"Well the Elders were getting worried. Pam's been down here half the day and you haven't pressed the call button yet," explained Leo.  
  
"That's you're big explanation for orbing in all unexpected like? Well I'll tell you something Mr........." started Phoebe.  
  
"It's ok Phoebe, he's right. We should've called the Elders before we read the spell," interrupted Pam.  
  
"Phoebe's right too Pam. I shouldn't have imposed like that but the Elders just got an alert that two demons were here just recently, but one was killed. They wanted to make sure that you guys had received your powers and were safe," Leo apologized, "Hi Piper," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Oh hi Leo," Piper said cheerfully and full of butterflies, "would you like something, because you know I can make you anything if......."  
  
"Ewww, wait, stop with the,...the that.," exclaimed a disgusted Prue, "Do you know what I just realized?!" said Prue, desperate for someone to hear what she was trying to say, "Phoebe was our mother, so Piper was our aunt, making Leo, our....."  
  
"UNCLE!" said both Phoebe and Piper in unison.  
  
"Oh, ewww, gross," continued Piper.  
  
"Pam! Why didn't you bring this to our attention when we were talking about me, well, loving Leo?" Questioned a very grossed-out Piper.  
  
"Wait, what? You love me?" asked Leo while looking at Piper, "Piper loves me?" He questioned of Pam, Prue, and Phoebe.  
  
"You...you sush and go sit over there," said Phoebe as she squinted her eyes at Leo and waved her hand at a chair, "And you, start with the explaining," Phoebe said to Pam.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe turned their angry gazes toward Pam. Pam, however, had backed off into the corner of the dressing room, and was suppressing mad fits of laughter.  
  
"You guys, calm down. Leo is not your uncle. Remember how I said that the Leo you know is the same Leo that died in 1942? Well that's true. Your uncle Leo however, was a completely different person. He died in 1954, and was appointed the original Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. He was killed by a Darklighter that tried to kill The Charmed Ones some years ago. When the Elder said that we would have the Leo as a Whitelighter just as the original Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, he was speaking figuratively. Surprise, surprise. For once the Elders decided to have a sense of humor," finished Pam  
  
"Surprise, surprise.....right. Well how about we just forget any talk of "love" that may have slipped out in light of recent events," said a nervous Piper.  
  
"I don't think you're going to get rid of him that easily," smirked Prue, "maybe we should let you guys have some alone time. Phoebe, Pam, lets head out, ya know, do some sisterly bonding," concluded Prue as they made their way out the dressing room door.  
  
"Guys, wait! Don't leave me here! I......" Piper tried, but failed to get her sisters to come back, and turned to the Whitelighter to whom she just declared love to.  
  
"Leo, uh, why don't you sit down?" started a terribly nervous Piper.  
  
"So you love me, huh?" asked Leo, even though he fully knew what Piper's reply was going to be. He flashed one of his "You're my world, Piper" smiles and waited for Piper's reaction.  
  
"I, uh, well I guess I do Leo, but it could never work though. You being a Whitelighter and all, and me being engaged and all, it could never work. Could it?"  
  
"You have to ask yourself that, Piper. You have to choose between me and you fiancé. I can't choose that for you. But just know this: I love you with every single fiber in my being Piper, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you know that. I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I'll always be there for you; I'll always fight for you. Piper, all I am, is yours."  
  
Leo orbed out, leaving Piper to herself. He left if she loved him enough to break all ties. Leo hoped to heaven and hell that she did.  
  
A/N: Better now? Sorry I cut it so short. People were asking questions about the whole "Leo being Piper's Uncle" thing. You thought I over-looked it, didn't you? It was all part of my master plan, you see. Now Piper and Leo are together again, at least in my perfect world. I love Piper. I love Leo. That's all I am. For the rest of the story, do you guys think I should bring Jackie, (Prue's kid,) Patty, (Piper and Uncle Leo's kid,) and the original Prue, Piper, and Phoebe back? Like always, you can send an e- mail or write a long question-filled review, anything that suits you better. But I do enjoy the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! (I'll thank you eternally be the way.) 


	9. The Source and His Demons

Chapter 9: The Source and His Demons  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, the only pale thing would be the eggs Piper would use to make omelets for Leo.  
  
A/N: Umm, so yeah. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up. And remember, questions are welcome. Oh and guys, I would like to sincerely apologize for something in the fourth chapter. I called the marriage ritual Halfgang—I don't know where I got that from. Just to correct it, it's Handfast. Sorry about that—now on with the fic!!  
  
Piper sat where Leo had left her. She didn't know what to think or do. She knew she loved Leo with all her heart, but she had already declared love to another, and was marrying him in a month. The person she usually went to for all her problems was Leo. But this time, he was the problem. 'Thank God I have sisters' she thought as the three of them walked through the dressing room door.  
  
"So, what happened? Tell all, don't leave a single detail out," chimed Phoebe excitedly.  
  
"Well, he told me he loved me with everything he had. He told me that he would always fight for me and always protect me. He said that all he is, is mine," spoke Piper in a slightly staccato voice. Speaking out the vows Leo had spoken to her made the words real, they made them etched in stone, and made Piper realize they were true.  
  
"Wow, that's some heavy duty stuff," said a very happy Prue, who wasn't sure how Piper was going to deal with all of this, "do you want us to leave you alone?"  
  
"No," spoke Piper quickly, "I want you guys to stay. The last thing I need right now is to be left alone. I just need my sisters."  
  
The four of them engaged in a group hug, but were interrupted by a cold voice of malice behind them.  
  
"Isn't this just sweet," the voice spat, "sisters together again. It's really too bad that I have to kill you. Actually come to think of it, nothing could please me more."  
  
The sisters turned to face the direction in which the voice was coming from. They were faced with what was sure to be a demon.  
  
"Piper, blow it......" Phoebe began through gritted teeth, but was interrupted by an energy ball flying towards her.  
  
She levitated and the energy ball hit the wall, but Phoebe was left hovering.  
  
Piper flicked her flicked her wrists and the blast hit the couch behind the demon, blowing stuffing everywhere.  
  
"Pathetic witch," cackled the demon.  
  
Piper attempted the same motion again, this time succeeding in blowing the demon into oblivion. She smiled to herself for vanquishing her first demon, but the smile quickly faded away as she realized that she had just blown Prue's couch. She turned slowly to face her sister's icy glare.  
  
"That was a very, expensive couch Piper," Prue said through heaved breaths, "It was my very expensive couch, Piper. Do you have any idea, how much......"  
  
Prue was cut off by a screaming Phoebe who was still hovering close to the ceiling. "Can somebody PLEASE get me down from here?!" screamed Phoebe desperate for some help.  
  
Prue grabbed one foot, Piper grabbed the other, and Pam grabbed her hands as they slowly pulled Phoebe back down to the ground. They smiled and laughed in the rejoice of their first vanquish. But Pam quickly remembered the danger they had just faced.  
  
"We have to go get the Book of Shadows and find out what demon that was," Pam urged.  
  
"She's right guys, we have to find out what he was and who he might've been sent by," reinforced Prue.  
  
Pam had earlier orbed the Book back to the manor so that Jackie and Patty wouldn't get worried. After all, they were the caretakers of the Book.  
  
The girls made a circle and Pam orbed them all into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Meanwhile in the Underworld, the Source grimaced with the news that his lead hit man had just been vanquished.  
  
"Troxa should have been more than enough to kill all four of them! He didn't even harm them. Those in incompetent witches shouldn't have been ready for an attack from such a strong demon. Seems I underestimated them. I must bide my time, watch to see how they react to different types of demons. I need an inside espionage man."  
  
With that, he summoned his best hope for defeating The Charmed Ones.  
  
The Source summoned the demon Belthazor.  
  
A/N: So how's everything? I'm going to start incorporating more of the T.V. plotline into my own....sort of. Anywho, just really hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short, I just have to pack to go away for like three days, but I might be able to write some while I'm away. Please feel free to flame. This definitely was not my best chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. Cole's New Life

Chapter 10: Cole's New Life  
  
Disclaimer: I thought we already established this, kajaeebus.  
  
A/N: The review train is certainly slowing down folks, please keep it going. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story, I really don't mean to sound ungrateful.  
  
The demon that appeared before the Source was a man that had so recently believed that he was nothing more than that: a man. But the Source knew better, he knew what Belthazor could become with the proper training. Though a potion would expedite matters.  
  
"Where am I?" Questioned Cole.  
  
"You are before the Source unworthy one, and you will refer to him as master!" Snapped a demonic guard in the corner.  
  
"Did I tell you to speak?" Hissed the Source in a very agitated manner.  
  
"No master, you did not. I apologize, it will never happen again," apologized the guard.  
  
"I know it won't," said the Source simply. With that he hurled a fireball at the guard and watched him burn into ashes. Less than a five seconds later, a replacement guard appeared where the previous one had stood.  
  
"You are my guest, Belthazor," continued the Source, "I am here to set you on your true path. You will join me or you will face my wrath. If you betray me, your only wish will be that you were dead. Fear me Belthazor, join me, and you will live in reverence of the entire Underworld."  
  
Cole, afraid to speak, tried to shimmer out of the Underworld. He didn't know what to do but to try and escape. If that failed, the only option was to join the Source.  
  
"You are not strong enough to use your powers at your mere will, fool. You have lived your life as a human, do you really expect to be able to shimmer out of the Underworld? I should kill you for your ignorance. Instead I will use you for my bidding. You will defeat The Charmed Ones for me. Get close to them; learn what they know about the evil magical world. They will trust you, and fall victim to their human emotions. Strike when they are vulnerable, and you can kill them, all four of them, for evil."  
  
Cole thought about his options. Kill or be killed. He would never kill Phoebe or her sisters, but the Source didn't know that. He could make the Source believe that he was joining the ranks of evil. His plan would put his life on the line, but he would do anything for Phoebe. Anything.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Belthazor. Luckily, I've planned for such an unfortunate occasion," cackled the Source.  
  
With a nod of his head, two guards entered the chamber holding different vials. They both smashed them onto Cole's back. He screamed in pain for a second, but stopped as soon as the potion had sunken in. He pulled the broken glass from his back without as much as a flinch, and turned his attention to the Source.  
  
"Now, how do you feel?" Questioned the Source.  
  
"Strong," replied Cole, "I feel powerful."  
  
"Who is your master?" the Source asked.  
  
"The Source," answered Cole.  
  
"Now go to the witches, and begin the procedure," the Source spat.  
  
"Yes, master," replied Cole as he shimmered out of the Underworld.  
  
The Source's bidding was going to plan, and all the pieces were set in play. Little did the Source know, all the while Cole was only partially affected by the potions. Cole still had his love for Phoebe, and with this, his heart could never filly succumb to evil.  
  
Unfortunately, Cole didn't know this either, and would try his hardest to complete the Source's plan until he was so close he could taste The Charmed One's death. He would never kill them, though he might greatly injure them. That is until the Source figured him out.  
  
The four sisters walked through the familiar house, awed at the similarity to the set they worked on everyday.  
  
"It's like the same thing but there are ceilings instead of cameras and microphones!" commented Phoebe.  
  
Just then a girl with tinted blonde raven black hair walked in from the conservatory talking on her cell phone.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll be there as soon as I can it's just I have a family obligation. Yes I know I have a lot of those sir, but I'll be there when I can. Ok. Bye," the woman said.  
  
She finished her conversation and looked up to the four women who stood before her.  
  
"Finally Pam. My boss is going to kill me for being so late. Where've you been? Patty and I have been waiting forever," the woman finished.  
  
"Sorry Jackie. Basically the Elder's greatest fear came true: Cole's a demon. But it's okay because he's in love with Phoebe. Then we got attacked by a different demon, and we came for the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Cole attacked you guys Pam?" asked Patty, who just entered the room only hearing parts of the conversation.  
  
"No Patty. Jackie will explain it to you later."  
  
"So I gather you're out cousins," Prue spoke.  
  
"And I gather you're Prue," Jackie said as she extended her hand.  
  
Prue shook her hand and Jackie moved onto the other two sisters, guessing their identities correctly and shaking their hands.  
  
Patty had left and retuned with the Book, and Pam advanced on it as to try and find the demon that had attacked them.  
  
She flipped through the Book as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked over her shoulder. She flipped through the pages until she came to the one about Troxa.  
  
"Wow Piper. You must've really put your energy into that blast. He's a hitman for the Source," said Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing to it," Piper gleamed, "Just a little flick of the wrists," she said as she flicked her hand, blowing up a wooden chair that was close by.  
  
"Crap," she said, "I am soooooo sorry. I'll pay for it, I promise..."  
  
"It's okay," Jackie and Patty said, "this is your house. Well all four of you."  
  
"Our house?" repeated Prue, "But we have our own houses. It's not like we could all move in here together," continued Prue with a laugh. But when Jackie, Patty, and Pam didn't laugh, she got worried.  
  
"We aren't seriously moving in here together, are we?" asked Prue, "We can't do that. There's no way........could we? No, you guys live here." She said to Patty and Jackie.  
  
"Well really, we were just living here to protect the Book of Shadows until you guys were ready. Patty's not magical, but your Aunt Piper loved to cook and taught Patty how to, so she was great with making vanquishing potions for the demons that attacked us. Now that you're here, we can move out, and you guys have to move in," Jackie said. "Wait what do you mean "have to," questioned Phoebe.  
  
"The Power of Four, Phoebe. Just like The Power of Three, it's strongest together. We live in houses across town from each other. Alone, we're sitting ducks," said Prue with realization.  
  
"But Piper vanquished Troxa alone," contradicted Phoebe.  
  
"That's because she had The Power of Four in the room. The reconstituted Power of Four is strong enough so that even though we're not touching, the power is still with us," explained Pam.  
  
"Oh, well, I knew that," said Phoebe vaguely.  
  
"We need to stay closer now that we know the Source is sending hitmen after us," chimed in Piper, "but what about our Aunts Piper and Prue? I mean do they live here too?"  
  
Piper looked around for an answer, but saw only solemn faces.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean.........."  
  
"No, it's okay Piper. They were killed just recently by an accomplice of a demon named Shax They vanquished Shax, and he was one of the Source's top hitmen, so Shax's accomplice came soon after the vanquish to kill them. They were caught off guard, and he killed them. That's it was so important for Pam to come and get you today. If the forces of good were at a disadvantage for too long a time, the world's balance would be thrown off," explained Patty.  
  
"So then our mother was killed too," said Phoebe with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Her last words were 'take care of my girls.' If it helps, all she ever talked about was how much she loved you all and how sorry she was of the pain she had caused Pam," Jackie concluded.  
  
"And your father, Jack, where is he?" asked Prue.  
  
"He's living, but he moved away after I grew up. He said this house held one too many bad memories. I'll probably go live with him now though, and Patty will come with me," finished Jackie.  
  
"You can stay here, we'll make arrangements, you're family," said a concerned Piper. She didn't want anything to hurt Patty or Jackie as long as they could do something to help.  
  
"We'll be fine. My father was right. For us, this house holds a lot of bad memories. Even though it's home, I think it'd be best for us to leave," said Jackie as she looked around the house, "Besides, demons won't worry with us anymore because we don't have the Book of Shadows," Jackie concluded.  
  
The girls said their goodbyes to Jackie and Patty as they orbed off back to the set, only to find Cole waiting for them.  
  
"Hi," he said, "I was waiting for you guys to come back. We, still have a show to shoot."  
  
"Do we Pam?" asked Prue, "I mean the show was just a place for us to learn about magic, so why do we still have to continue with the show?"  
  
"Well you could to keep the others employed, but otherwise you could just leave and do whatever job you want to," answered Pam.  
  
"Then it's settled," started Phoebe, "We'll stay."  
  
"Thanks for consulting us Pheebs," joked Prue. She knew that Phoebe wanted Cole to have the best, and the best included employment.  
  
"You guys were gone for a while, is everything alright?" asked Cole, eager to know what kind of demon the Source had sent after the girls.  
  
"Oh, were fine. Just a demonic attack, ya know, normal stuff," answered Phoebe with a laugh.  
  
"What kind of demon? Was it a hitman?" questioned Cole, but added quickly, "That is to say, it'd make sense for him to send a hitman, to uh, break up The Power of Four as soon as it was reconstituted," finished Cole uneasily.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Pam looked incredulously at Cole, wondering how he knew that they had reconstituted The Power of Four. But they shrugged it off, thinking that Cole had put the pieces together himself. Phoebe, who found nothing wrong in Cole's manner, simply answered him.  
  
"Yeah it was a hitman. His name is Troxa. Or rather was Troxa. Piper blew his demonic ass up," Phoebe commented cheerfully, "no offense," she added with a laugh.  
  
Cole smiled at the way Phoebe joked about things. He smiled even more when he thought about how Phoebe loved him. Soon his thoughts were dampened at the Source's words. 'You can kill them, all four of them, for evil.' She had no idea what she was getting herself into.  
  
A/N: Better or worse? Too long? Too droning? I'm getting worried that no one likes the story anymore cause I haven't gotten any reviews lately. I'm feeling very sad you guys. I need you to tell me what you think. PLEASE. Enjoy please and please I mean PLEASE review. 


	11. Love Troubles Undone

Chapter 11: Love Troubles Undone  
  
Disclaimer: Are Leo and Piper living together in wedded bliss? Well then I do not own Charmed.  
  
A/N: I'm dying here people. I would love reviews a lot. The only thing I want more than reviews are questions in reviews. And more reviews, and more. Call me greedy if you will, but not ungrateful. I'm so happy I've gotten reviews, but I want feedback and questions to write the rest of the story. I need to know what you guys like and hate about the story cause there's no point in writing this if you guys are starting to hate it.  
  
"What are you thinking about Cole," asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'll uh, wait for you guys to get ready," he said as he got up to leave the room."  
  
"Ok, I'll se you later Cole," Phoebe said as she gave Cole a peck on the cheek, and watched him leave the room.  
  
As he left, a man walked in, and his face lit up as soon as he saw Piper.  
  
"Hi Holly," said the man brightly, "I thought I'd just come by before you began shooting for today."  
  
"Oh, David, how sweet of you," Piper said innocently. The attack had made her completely forget about her love troubles. Demons seemed like happy happy sunshine compared to her current situation.  
  
"Uh oh," said Prue and Phoebe in unison.  
  
"Is that Piper's....." Pam started.  
  
"Mhhm," nodded Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Right," said Pam., "Well I guess it's time for more of that...bonding time."  
  
"I second that!" Prue said.  
  
"I third it!" Yelled Phoebe.  
  
"Not again guys! Don't leave me....." Piper tried, and failed again to get her sisters not to leave her with the men who loved her.  
  
Piper watched as the three girls left the room, closing the door behind them as Prue gave her a smile and a wave.  
  
"Who was the girl with the black hair?" Questioned David.  
  
"She's a, uh, close friend of the family," answered Piper in a fake cheery voice.  
  
"You seem kind of uneasy, are you feeling okay?" Asked David in a concerned manner.  
  
"Well I'm better now that you're here," Piper lied.  
  
"That's good," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
'Oh crap,' thought Piper, 'I wish Leo were here.'  
  
She hesitated when David tried to kiss her and moved to the left so that David's mouth ended up colliding with her right shoulder. Piper looked past him to the swirl of blue and white orbs that just materialized behind them.  
  
Leo saw Piper and David together and decided to leave them to their business, no matter how much it hurt him. Piper recognized Leo's look of hurt and broke away from David to go to Leo.  
  
David turned around to see the man he knew as Brian, the woman he knew as Holly's co-star.  
  
"Hi Brian I didn't even hear you come in," said David in a mock respectful voice, "Did you need Holly for a scene?"  
  
"Oh, I....." Leo began, but was cut-off by a quick thinking Piper.  
  
"I forgot to tell you David, Brian and I have a very long scene to rehearse, and we really need some time to practice before shooting, so....."  
  
"Say no more," David cut in, "I'll come back later this evening, maybe we can go out for dinner."  
  
"Okay I'll check my schedule," Piper replied as David made his way to the door.  
  
As soon as David left the room, Piper turned to Leo.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do that Piper, it's clear you've made your decision about us, you can go off with David and live 'Happily Ever After.'"  
  
"Oh will you stop jumping to conclusions Leo?" Piper said with fake agitation, "He just came by to see me before we started shooting."  
  
"So you haven't made any decisions?" Asked a hopeful Leo.  
  
"Actually I have Leo."  
  
"Oh," is all Leo could say. He knew she would pick David. He was successful and he had a normal life without demons or Whitelighters. This was the world Piper wanted; it was the world he couldn't give her. He was so deep in thought and regret that he didn't even hear Piper say, 'Leo, I love you more than the world itself. I would give up everything for you. David isn't half the man you are and never will be. Leo, I....Leo? Leo!'  
  
Leo finally snapped back to reality and realized what Piper had said.  
  
"You really do love me?" Asked Leo.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Returned Piper.  
  
They then shared a kiss, and it was the happiest moment of both of their lives.  
  
Too bad it was interrupted by David, who had forgotten his car keys on the desk.  
  
A/N: How was it? Am I getting real tedious askin all these questions at the end of chapters? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	12. First Case

Chapter 12: First Case  
  
Disclaimer: I owe all my allegiances to a Ms. Constance M. Burge.  
  
A/N: Thanx sooo much to everyone who reviewed, keep it coming please!! WinterBlaze: Currently, Cole is just doing the Source's bidding. piperleo4eva: Don't worry, of course I'll have lots more Piper and Leo coming. I just needed Cole to be explained first. Who do you think I am, Kern?  
  
For a second there was just an awkward silence accompanied by a series of uneasy glances: Piper to Leo, Leo to David, David to Piper, and Piper back to Leo. Finally, David spoke.  
  
"Wow. Now I see what you do in your spare time. That looked like a lot more than just acting Holly. I thought we meant more to each other, I thought you were more than that..."  
  
"David," Piper tried to cut in.  
  
"No Holly, don't. Now I see you're nothing more than an easy slut," he finished.  
  
While Piper stood looking utterly shocked at what she had just heard, Leo advanced violently on David.  
  
"You watch your mouth Donaho. No one, and I mean NO ONE speaks to Piper that way."  
  
"Piper?" David began. But his words were cut off with the collision of Leo's fist to his face.  
  
"Leo!" Screamed Piper as she ran over to Leo and stared at her unconscious fiancé. "Nice one," she finished.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'd always fight for you?" laughed Leo as he wrapped his arms around Piper and flashed another one of his stunning smiles.  
  
Just then Pam, Prue, and Phoebe walked into the dressing room.  
  
"So how did it go with D......" Prue began, but stopped as soon as she saw Pam stumble over something, and looked down to see David on the ground.  
  
"Oh," started Phoebe, "My," continued Prue, "Gosh," finished Pam.  
  
"What the hell happened?" continued Phoebe.  
  
"Well, Leo orbed in behind David and I, then David left after I said Leo and I needed sometime to rehearse a scene. Leo and I started kissing and then David walked back in. He called me a slut....."  
  
"And Leo clocked him!" Phoebe finished Phoebe with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"'Yes Phoebe, Leo 'clocked' him." Piper said as she and Leo gleamed at each other.  
  
"What kind of nerve does that guy have? I wish I could've knocked him out," commented Prue.  
  
"Now what should we do with him?" asked Pam  
  
"We'll let him come around, then I'll cancel the wedding," said Piper, "I've found the man I really love."  
  
Pam, Prue, and Phoebe smiled as Leo and Piper became lost in each other's eyes.  
  
However, the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, and a man making his way into the room.  
  
"What the? Never mind, I won't ask," the man concluded.  
  
"Hi Dorian," commented Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, "Or is it Darryl?" Continued Piper.  
  
"It's Darryl. So you finally found me out?" questioned Darryl with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not sure, what did we find out?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You know, that I'm an undercover cop who Leo wanted to watch over you guys for non-demonic things......Oh crap did I just blow my cover?" Cursed Darryl.  
  
"You're what?" asked Prue.  
  
"How do you know his name's Leo?" asked Pam.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Darryl.  
  
"I'll explain," started Leo, "I told Darryl about everything, the real magic, Pam, The Elders, everything. I just needed him to watch over you guys when I was with other charges since I couldn't sense you until you received your powers. His name really is Darryl Morris; The Elders altered some memories for him. And Darryl, this is Pam," Leo said indicating towards Pam.  
  
"Oh man, I thought all the confusing name switching thingies were over," exclaimed Phoebe as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"Nice to meet you Pam," Darryl said as he extended his hand to Pam. Pam shook it and turned to face the other three girls.  
  
"We have a problem. Or rather you have a problem. There have been three murders in this jurisdiction. All of them have one thing in common: they take place in the alley behind a night club exactly at midnight in a spot directly under the North Star," started Darryl.  
  
"So, couldn't that just be a ritualistic killer?" asked Prue.  
  
"Could be, except for the fact that on each victim, 'The Power of Four Will Fall at the Hand of Innocents' was carved on their backs with this athamae."  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Terrible? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Haxor and David

Chapter 13: Haxor and David  
  
Disclaimer: Has Shannen taken her rightful place as Prue Halliwell? Has Leo given up everything for Piper again? Well then not a single element of Charmed belongs to me.  
  
A/N: I'm leaving until the 16th of July, so no updates till' then. Not that I don't want to. But my mother's sending me away to this stupid Ivy League shizite, (I believe I discussed this in chapter 5,) and there's not internet connections. So I'll be gone for three whole weeks.  
  
Pam, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all covered their mouths in horror and shock.  
  
"Are you positive that's what it said?" Asked Pam  
  
"I'm positive Pam. All three bodies have the exact same inscription, and they all take place in the same location," Darryl finished.  
  
"Well then we need to get to the Book now," said Prue with concern in her voice, "before any other murders."  
  
"I got it from the Manor when we left," said Pam as she spread the Book out on the coffee table.  
  
They flipped through the pages carefully, searching for any demon or warlock that may have committed the murders.  
  
"Wait," spoke Piper as they reached a page with a demon clad in black leather with slicked jet black hair, "this guy, Haxor. It says that every three-hundred years, he attempts to kill four innocents to collect their life energy. Then when he's collected the energy, he brings the fourth innocent back to life possesses it with the power of all four of them."  
  
"It says that when that much power is harbored in a single mortal being, hatred and ultimate supremacy is concentrated in that human. Haxor controls the innocent, and makes him kill the greatest force of good in the world at the time. After the innocent has completed the task, Haxor kills him and collects the innocent's energy, along with the power of the great force of good, making him more powerful than the Source," finished Piper.  
  
"It also says that he has to do it at midnight, when the world has let its guard down, and under the North Star because it holds the power of the night sky," continued Phoebe.  
  
"Darryl, do you have any leads as to how Haxor might choose his victims," asked Pam hurriedly.  
  
"Just that all three of them has great power in their respective fields. The first was on his way to becoming the youngest Supreme Court Justice in history, the second was in the running for mayor, and was very close to winning, and the third was about to make San Francisco's best neuro surgeon," answered Darryl.  
  
"Well that's law, politics, and medicine," counted off Phoebe, "so what field is left?" she questioned of the whole room.  
  
"Education," answered Prue.  
  
"Well let's think," Said Pam, "who's at the top of his game in education?"  
  
"Would someone who's becoming the youngest member of the Board of Education in San Francisco count?" Asked Piper  
  
Everyone turned to her, curious as to where her thoughts were leading.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure it would," answered Phoebe, "it's a pretty big accomplishment."  
  
"But do you know someone who's about to become the youngest member of the Board of Education?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah I do," answered Piper, "its David."  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short and crappy you guys. I know it's terribly written and has soooo many grammar errors. It was so utterly predictable. It'll get better when I get back home, and I promise I'll have Piper and Leo. Or maybe I won't if I don't get reviews, (hahaha, I'm sneaky and devious aren't I?) But seriously, I wouldn't do that. But I really do want reviews!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	14. Save and Vanquish?

Chapter 14: Save and Vanquish?  
  
Disclaimer: If Ch Rose screams in the attic, and Piper and Phoebe are conveniently otherwise engaged—does anyone hear her? Not if Ms. Burge was still writing the episodes.  
  
A/N: OOOOOHHHHHHHH EVERYONE I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! I know I took so long to update. Okay don't kill me but.... This chapter is gonna be really really short cause my school took my laptop and I'm on my dad's computer and he doesn't let me be on for a long time. I'm really, really sorry guys.  
  
"David?' Chorused the whole room, "Do you mean the same David on the floor, unconscious?' Continued Darryl, "And by the way," laughed Darryl in a serious manner, "why is your fiancé knocked out?"  
  
"Yes, the same David, Darryl. And he's unconscious because he called me an easy slut," said Piper in one breathe, "and oh yeah, the wedding's off," she finished in a huff.  
  
"Never mind—never mind!" Darryl concluded, "I don't need to know! Just tell us how we save David and anyone else from that Ho-xa thing."  
  
"Do we really have to save him?" questioned Prue, "Come on Leo—would he really be of any loss—to anyone?'  
  
"As just you guys friend—I would say no......" Leo started.  
  
"Ok then it's settled!" Interrupted Phoebe, "So we can just dump his body somewhere, ya know, until he comes to. Then we can..."  
  
"But," cut in Leo, "as your Whitelighter, I have to tell you guys to save him. If you didn't Haxor would have enough power to kill you and the world would be ultimately doomed."  
  
"Well when you put it that way I guess we do have to save him," sighed Pam, "but on any other circumstances, I wouldn't lift a finger to help him."  
  
Everyone around the room gave agreeing nods. Everyone except for Darryl, who was still hopelessly confused. There was silence while everyone waited for someone to suggest a plan.  
  
"There's no vanquish in the Book," observed Prue, "how are we supposed to stop him?"  
  
"The Book's never seen the Power of Four," said Pam.  
  
"Why don't you give it a shot Phoebe, try writing the first Power of Four spell," smiled Piper.  
  
"Wait me? Why me? I've never done it before---I might mess it up," said Phoebe in a very worried manner.  
  
"Simple. I'm the potion's master, you're the spell writer," concluded Piper with a laugh.  
  
"And you won't mess it up," added Pam, "you've written plenty of Power of Three spells—it's just the same but you'll be writing it for four people. You'll do fine."  
  
"Prue, can you scry for Haxor with his athamae?" Asked Pam.  
  
"Yeah, sure--I'll uh, get the map and crystal they use for the set," Prue said hurriedly and a bit uneasily. She, like Phoebe, didn't know if she could get everything to work right. "Do those work for real?" She added before heading out the door.  
  
"Of course they do-they're real, just like the Book of Shadows," Pam answered after her.  
  
"Look, I'll go back to the station and make sure no one else has gotten hurt," said Darryl, also heading out the door, "call me if you need anything," he added.  
  
"I'll go calm the Elder's nerves," said Leo as he orbed out.  
  
"I'll check the Book for any other information and make sure that there aren't any hidden surprises," said Pam as she headed for the Book.  
  
"I," chimed in Piper, "will go tell Julian and the rest of the stage crew that we won't be shooting today."  
  
But as Piper headed out the door, a great force threw her back against the wall.  
  
"And I," came a voice of malice, "will be killing your innocent."  
  
A/N: I know, I know—this was terrible. Please flame if you guys don't like it. I need some constructive criticism. I'm really sorry about the shortness of it too. But do you guys know what else I need? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Please) 


	15. No One

Chapter 15: No One

Disclaimer: Let's see.....Piper: 2 children, no Leo. Leo: Wanting Piper, but the Elders have orbs up their asses. Phoebe: Falling in love with Nick Lachey's character in 7th Season. Paige: Don't get me started on Ch Rose. Prue: Nothing's been the same since that day in March 2001. How can you even begin to think I own this.

A/N: Well, another chapter up. Do you guys think I should end this for a sequel soon? I know it's kinda hard to see were it's going at the moment, but it'll clear up soon. I'm a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews on the last chapter, but hey, if I wrote solely for the reviews, I would've stopped way long ago. Thanks to everyone who did review, you guy s are so sweet. Special thanks to Chrios for giving me a suggestion. That's all I want from you guys. And again to Chrios, your request will most likely be fulfilled in chapter 16. Also, I would like to let everyone know about a short fic called Only Human by She Tried. The summary is "I'm not invincible. I never was. Because in the end, I'm only human. Nothing more." I swear it's like the best. Now on with the fic!!

"Piper!' Hollered Leo as her rushed over to her body. He checked her pulse but knew he didn't have the time to heal her before Haxor took off with David. He reluctantly left Piper's side and ran headlong into Haxor, who was hovering over David ready to shimmer out with him.

Pam, seeing that Leo had not healed Piper, rushed over to her and let the love for her sister generate her power to heal. Though it only took seconds for he golden light to appear, it seemed like ages to Pam.

Haxor threw Leo aside with what seemed like no effort at all. He then advanced violently on Pam, who had still not succeeded in fully healing Piper.

Phoebe ran into levitation and spin kicked Haxor, but he was left un-harmed while he hurled Phoebe into Prue's dresser. He knocked Pam off of Piper, and held her by the neck.

"Aren't you the little survivor?" Haxor spat into Piper's face, "Bonus points for trying, but I'm sorry," as he continued his voice a considerable amount, and he conjured an athamae in his free hand, "You still loose."

"You sure about that?" Pam flung Haxor across the room, leaving him unconscious.

"Pam. Pam! Wake up. You have to get up!" Prue shook Pam to consciousness, and Pam leapt over to Piper, succeeding in bringing her to full health. Prue made her way to Leo, who healed Phoebe.

"I have the spell." Phoebe announced.

Pam, Prue, and Piper gathered around her to read the spell off of the sheet of paper she held in her trembling hands.

_The Power of the moonlit sky,_

_The fear within Innocent's eyes,_

_Hear the Power of sisters Four_

_Vanquish thy Evil, evermore_

Haxor rose as flames engulfed him, and screamed in pain as he burned to his vanquish. But just as fast as the flames appeared, they fell to nothingness at Haxor's feet.

"Foolish witches! Did you actually think you could vanquish me?"

Haxor shimmered out, then in again next to David. Then he made his escape with him.

Pam looked over to the clock on the wall. It read 11:30. They had half an hour to stop an unstoppable demon, and save their first Innocent.

But no one saw Cole lurking behind the shadows of the doorway.

'He almost killed Phoebe,' he thought, 'I almost lost all the happiness in my life.'

'No one. No one will ever touch Phoebe and live to tell about it. No one will ever touch her.'

The words 'No one' resonated in Cole's head as he shimmered to vanquish Haxor, for good.

A/N: I know, I know—short, short, short. But don't get too upset. Umm, yeah so I guess this didn't suck too much. But just when you think you did a good job you sucked the most. I'm sorry about these last few chapters. So much stuff has been coming up; I've had to write these chapters in ten minutes max. Really sorry.


	16. Come Out Come Out Wherever You Are

Chapter 16: Come Out Come Out Wherever You Are

Disclaimer: The world is coming to an end, my friend, when even in the most dire of situations it's still sufficiently easy to make a ho joke about Alyssa Milano.

A/N: Sorry—sorry for all you who are still reading. I know I took a crazy long time. But when I finally did get my laptop it had to be configured and all this mess—and it's still messed up! But it looks cooler than my old one. And in the last chapter it's Prue who flings Haxor across the room when he's choking Piper, not Pam. Sorry bout' that. And with no further adieu-----On With The Fic!!

Cole materialized in behind a large tombstone. He knew Haxor would come to the cemetery----he couldn't be scryed for there. But headstrong as he was, Haxor knew the Charmed Ones would come anyway, and he'd be waiting.

"We don't have time to sit around," Prue gathered herself and tried to do the same for her sisters, "David doesn't have much time."

Pam spoke up, knowing she should be taking charge. "He most likely went to a cemetery; he knows we can't scry for him there."

"But don't you think he knows that we know that," offered Piper, "I mean, he's probably waiting there for us just so we can watch him kill David."

"Well what else do you want us to do?" Questioned Phoebe, "Wait here and let him kill David anyway? We can't do that. We're here to protect the innocent remember?"

"I know that Phoebe, but we're not supposed to get ourselves killed in the process." Argued Piper.

"That might be a risk we have to take," concluded Phoebe.

"You know you don't believe that Phoebe," Pam interjected, "There's only one thing to do. We go to the cemetery," Piper flashed Pam a disbelieving look, "but we go prepared."

"I'll be on hand for healing," Leo said in a reassuring tone.

Pam nodded her head to Leo, but then a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, where did Cole go?"

"I was going to go tell him we weren't shooting today when Haxor came," Piper answered vaguely.

"So don't you think that he would have come to get one of us if he had been waiting that long?" rationalized Phoebe.

"Maybe he did," Leo spoke up, "maybe he came and saw what was going on. If he saw Phoebe get hurt--------"

"He would've gone after Haxor," Phoebe finished.

"But if he kills again, this time knowing what he's doing, he'll be lost to evil," Pam explained.

"That can't be right though," Phoebe tried, "he's doing it out of love for me, and he's killing evil. How can that turn him?"

"If killing becomes second nature it won't matter who he's doing it to, just that he's doing it," Pam concluded, "But you may be right about the his intentions clouding the fact that he's killing. Maybe this will redeem him more than turn him. Either way we need to get there fast"

Pam hoped against hope she was right.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Cole prodded Haxor to show himself.

He saw a gleam of leather turn into the door of a mausoleum.

"Gotcha," he said silently to himself.

Cole made his way into the stone sanctuary and looked around for any sign of the demon. Just then Haxor shimmered in behind Cole and stabbed him clear through his gut.

He expressed no sign of pain, just vengeance and remorse. He turned around swiftly and punched Haxor square in his jaw. He pulled the athamae out of his back and jabbed it wildly at Haxor. He would not stop until Haxor had felt his pain. With one swipe Cole cut into his flesh with enough force so that it made him fall to the ground.

"No one," Cole whispered as he watched the energy ball come into his hand. "No one," he repeated.

And then Haxor was gone.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed as she ran over to him, "you're hurt!"

'They must've orbed in without me seeing,' realized Cole as he looked around and saw Pam, Prue, Piper, and Leo.

"Stay away from him," Prue beckoned, "he might be dangerous."

Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks, remembering what Pam had told her.

"No Phoebe, you don't understand. I had to do it, he hurt you. I did it for good. I'm good! He was going to kill you, all of you! I had to do something......"

"I know you did. It's okay, you're okay." Phoebe made her way to Cole.

A sinister laugh filled the mausoleum.

"You've failed me Balthazar, and now you're going to pay. You and your witch. You'll never be safe."

A/N: So hope that was kind of worth waiting for. As always, please review! (Only if you want to though hint hint paige fan) And I'll be a lot better with the updates.


	17. Stop

Chapter 17: Stop

Disclaimer: Well Paige is showin her true colors and turnin' evil against the real Charmed Ones. I just may own that after all. As least I wish I did.

A/N: Um, okay then. I'm not even gonna bother apologizing cause 1. There's really nothing I can say to explain how sorry I am, 2. I don't really have a good reason for taking like 2 months to update, and 3. There are only like three people still reading this, and if you are, forgiving me probably isn't something you particularly feel like doing.

Phoebe and Cole stayed close to each other as they waited watched the Source with wary eyes. Pam, Prue, Piper, and Leo were frozen in fear, not sure what to do.

"You will live in fear of me, live looking over your shoulders every minute. I'll kill everyone around you while you watch them suffer. Everyone will die and it will all be because of you. We'll see how strong your love is when you have no one else, and you'll know it's your fault they're gone. You'll beg for death before the end."

At his last words Pam stepped forward.

"I think you've forgotten who we are," she said.

"Coffin!" she yelled as she orbed a stone top of a coffin toward the Source.

But with one hand he sent an energy ball flying at the stone, and watched a fire ball materialize in the other. He motioned as if he were going to send it at Cole, but then sent it in another direction.

The ball hit her in Pam directly stomach, leaving her near death.

"Pam!" Piper and Prue bellowed as they rushed over to her body.

"Why go for the kill when I can go for the pain?" he cackled and turned his gaze at Cole and Phoebe, "Who did you think you were dealing with? Never forget."

With that he flamed out.

"Leo heal her!" Prue screamed, "Do something now!"

Leo ran over to Pam, watching the familiar golden light appear is his hands.

"Come on, dammit," he cursed under his breathe.

Her wound was deep, and her life was faltering, and Leo began to give up hope that his powers could cheat death.

"Work, please work," Prue and Piper sobbed near her. Prue held her hand while Piper tried to not look at the body.

Phoebe stood way from it all, next to Cole, trying to make sense of everything.

"Why?" she said quietly through deep tears, "she didn't do anything, it wasn't her fight."

She looked over at Cole, who seemed as deep in thought as she was.

"He's going for the pain," he said in silence, "the pain, it's too much. I should end it. I started this, I need to end it."

Cole looked down at the athamae in his hand and rose it to his chest.

"Cole, what are you doing?" Phoebe questioned

"Cole!" she said even louder. But he wouldn't hear her.

"He said we wouldn't be safe. But you can. You can be safe. If I end it. Everyone will be safe."

"Cole no!" Phoebe yelled as she realized what he was doing. Prue and Piper turned around to see what was going on, but Leo wouldn't stop trying to save Pam.

Cole raised the athamae over his head, and swiftly jabbed it down towards his heart.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for as the blade got closer and closer to Cole's heart.

"Stop!" Phoebe screamed as she couldn't help but just stand there watching the man she loved kill himself.

Suddenly, all had stopped.

Phoebe turned around to see Piper with her hands spread out only revealing her palms.

A/N: So more is coming soon. I'm serious this time. I know the other times I kept saying I'll be good with updates and then don't put a new chapter on for like a year, but this time I mean it cause Christmas break is coming up and everything so it should all work out fine. Please give me some suggestions as to where you want to story to go.


	18. Stay

Chapter 18: Stay

Disclaimer: You have to be kidding me.

A/N: Didn't I tell you I'd be better with the updates? I ask again for you guys to please help me with this. I mean it's up to me to write the story, but I don't want to make it so crazy that it makes you guys stop reading.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as she broke the silence. "Unfreeze Leo! Pam didn't freeze so she'll keep dying if he doesn't finish healing her!"

Piper was about to raise her arms as to unfreeze Leo when Pam rose from the floor of the mausoleum.

"No, Prue, it's alright," she said a bit drained of energy, I'm fine. Leo got the job done fine," she smiled wryly as she started to get up.

"You should stay down fro a while, I mean, just to make sure," Piper said as she walked over to Pam.

"I think we have bigger problems," Pam offered as she saw Phoebe bawling next to a frozen Cole.

"What's he doing?" Prue asked of Phoebe. She hadn't been paying attention to what was going on with them.

"The pain," she started, "he said it was too much. He wanted to end it. To save me. Us."

"By killing himself," Prue said solemnly.

Phoebe nodded slowly.

"He'll unfreeze soon, Leo can't heal him. So….." Piper started

Knowing what Piper was going to say, Phoebe made her way over to Cole and began to take the athamae from his hand. She looked up at his face and saw a frozen tear under his eye.

"How would this have stopped it?" she said silently to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She continued to take the athamae out of his hand and handed it to Piper.

Just then both Leo and Cole broke from the freeze.

Noticing that Pam was no longer under his hands, Leo looked up to see what was going on.

"Did you freeze me?" Leo asked a bit offended.

"Oh get over it Leo," Piper said jokingly.

Leo smiled and rose from the ground.

Cole looked down at his hands and then at Piper.

"I need that," he said loudly, "don't you understand? This is the only way! Why don't you understand?"

"Cole there has to something else we can do," Prue tried to rationalize.

"Something else? You heard him, heard what he's going to do. How can you say there's something else? There is **nothing **else"

Cole was now beside himself with psychosis as he rushed over to Piper to try and get the blade from her.

Just as Piper was ready to freeze him again, Phoebe spoke softly from behind them both.

"Cole," she said gently, and Cole stopped mid-step, "please stay. Just stay, stay with me."

Cole turned around to face Phoebe; half ashamed to show his face to her.

"Phoebe, you know I love you. And that's why I have to do this. I know you understand."

"Understand? You want me to understand? The one person I love more than anything in this life or any life, for that matter is about to take his own life and you want me to understand?"

"Phoebe….." Cole started

"No, Cole, don't. It's you. It's me and it's you. We'll get through this. We're the Charmed Ones. He's evil. Fighting him is what we do."

"Phoebe, you know it's not that simple," Cole said shaken.

"Cole, I'm making it that simple. It'll all be okay as long as you stay here with me."

Phoebe went to Cole and hugged him. At first he was hesitant to hug back, but he loosened up after a second.

"I think we should go home and talk some of this out. Ya know, make a plan," Pam said still weak.

"Yeah, me too," Leo commented, "everyone, take my hands."

"How very touching," the source said as he watched the scene through the Oracle's crystal ball, "so they think they can outsmart me. They have no idea what I am. What I can do. It's all fun and games until somebody looses a life."

A/N: Not as good as I think it could have been. But I don't want to introduce too much until I've worked on where it's going more. So review please and ask questions and give suggestions.


	19. Real

Chapter 19: Real

Disclaimer: This is somewhat redundant, don't you think?

A/N: This is ending soon I guess.

"So bottom line is he's coming, and we need to stop him," Pam started.

"But we all know that's not really the bottom line," Prue said over Pam, "We're not talking about a demon or warlock here. He's the Source. He….."

"Just stop," Phoebe said interrupting Prue, "You're talking like we're new at this. Even though we haven't thought all this was real, it has been. And we know how to deal with this sort of thing. We fight. That's the way it is."

"I'd like to think it's that simple Phoebe," started Piper, "we all would. But we can't let our guard down….."

"I'm not letting anything down Piper; I'm just not going to let him plague our existence. We should go to him before he comes to us, get it done."

"You're letting love cloud your better judgment Phoebe," Leo finally spoke up. "As your friend and your guide I'm telling you, we need some sort of plan. We can't go into this blinded. That kind of action will get us all killed."

"But…" Phoebe started.

Then Cole spoke, quieting everyone.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it now," he said, "The Source doesn't bluff. That much I know. This whole time we've been protected. Of course there've been things. Real things after all of us. But it's been short of coming to us. Now, it's real. We can't go in half cocked," he said glancing at Phoebe and Pam, "or paranoid," he said to Prue and Piper, "but we need do need to be prepared. You have a job to do, but so does he. **That's** the way it is. So unless someone has a legitimate plan, we all might as well kill ourselves now. Because he's coming."

Shocked at Cole's words, everyone was silent at first. Then Piper decdide to put in her part.

"Even though the Power of Four was present, he still had no problem dodging Pam's orb." she said.

"All that means is that we need to be close next time. If we're holding hands that should be strong enough. But that's a lot of power. We need somewhere that no one's gonna mind if it's blown up. It has to be our turf. But somewhere he thinks is neutral. It's better that way," Pam explained.

"I agree," said Leo thoughtfully, "but I have to warn the Elders. They might get worried if they feel a power that strong."

He began to orb up, but Piper stopped him.

"Leo, are you sure they'll be okay with it. I mean, will they stop us?"

"They might think it's a bit reckless, but as long as you move quickly, there's not much they can do. But be careful. If I lost you……"

"Don't talk like that. As long as we follow the plan everything should be fine."

"Just remember I love you," Leo said thoughtfully, then orbed up.

After a quick moment's silence, Prue put her piece in.

"Okay, let's do this."

The sister's stood in a back alley behind P3.

They could be heard chanting a simple summoning spell.

Suddenly the Source's Oracle appeared in front of the witches.

"This is the Oracle?" Phoebe questioned, "Wow, demons just keep gettin sluttier and sluttier."

"Why have you brought me here? Bait? Do you honestly believe the Source is foolish enough to fall for simple witch's tricks? Never would he falter to such a thing"

"I think never just got a hell of a lot shorter." Prue said as the Source flamed in behind her.

The Oracle turned to meet one of the Source's fireballs as he burned in flames.

"Oracles. Always so easy to summon. Such insolence is not accepted in my presence."

Cole stood behind a fallen heap, ready to act if the Source hurt the girl's too bad.

"So think you can vanquish me? I admire such conceitedness…." he started.

"Actually, over on this side, we call that confidence." Pam retorted.

"Or just plain truth, either one's fine." Prue added.

"Didn't I tell you I loathed insolence?" He said as she threw a fireball at Prue.

She sent it right back at him. Not expecting her to react so quickly, the Source got hit directly in his abdomen. Weakened, he stumbled back without retaining his strength.

Knowing what each other were thinking, Phoebe pulled out the spell as they all joined hands.

_Pain and suffering_

_Death and sorrow_

_Follow the steps_

_Of forever's morrow_

_Perish now_

_In Four's light_

_Vanquish thy soul_

_Evil's might_

A/N: Interesting huh? Not really, I know, but tell me if you want a sequel. This isn't the last chapter but it'll be done soon.


	20. The Charmed Ones

Chapter 20: The Charmed Ones

Disclaimer: Well, you know the answer to this question. Seems I've lost my comedic edge. Not that I really had one.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been here so far. It seems likes it been longer than 19 chapters huh? Anywho, do you guys want me to end at an even 20? I'll make it so it could leak into a sequel or end right here. Kind of like the end of Buffy. Sorry for the crossover-ness, but I will make a sequel. It won't be up tonight, but it'll be here soon. Look for it under my pen name and ON WITH THE FIC!!

The Charmed Ones stood, shocked. They were unsure of what to think. What to believe. Frankly, they didn't know what to do at all.

Cole came from behind the rubble that had previously hidden his presence.

"You…." he started, "you're…safe."

He stared at Phoebe for a second before embracing her tightly. They broke apart and turned to the other three sisters.

"Is he really gone?" Pam asked of anyone who would hear her.

"Must be," Prue rationalized, "I mean there are scorch marks. There really aren't any indiscretions. He's really dead."

"Take a moment," Pam spoke up, "you guys. Did you feel it? That power. It was amazing. It…, nothing..........that was more than I could've thought….imagined. Even after all this time. The Elders, they told me it would be like this. But they never thought….. I never thought, it would be like that. The power, it was there, and real. Were you there with me?"

"We were," Phoebe answered for all of them, "at least I think we were," she said as she looked around her. Pam and Prue followed her gaze towards Piper, who was staring up at the building behind them.

"Pam….what is this? How is this here? P3 isn't real….is it? I mean whose been taking care of it all this time?"

"No one actually. Our aunt Piper used to run it before things got bad. Before, well, you know." She looked down at the pavement a bit unsure of what to say to elaborate.

"It's okay Pam, we understand," Prue relieved.

Pam looked at her gratefully and then back up at the group.

"So, it's been closed down for years now, but could we re-open it?" Piper asked hopefully.

"I don't see a problem with it," Pam answered, "but are you sure you'll have time. With the show and our fantastic work hours, are you sure you you'll have time to run and manage a club?"

"With a little help," she started, looking at her sisters, "I don't really see any difficulty."

"But the name. It's kind of well, not adequate anymore," Prue commented, "don't you think that maybe we should change it to….well obviously…"

"P4," Phoebe finished.

"I guess it'd be an ample change." Piper stated.

"No," Pam said a little vaguely, "the name....it should stay. This is the heritage we represent. The sisterhood is what we should be praising. The Power of Three."

"But Pam," Phoebe began, "we just kicked some major ass. The Power of Four is what we stand for now. We are the heritage."

"It's just a feeling I have. I think we should keep it."

"But..." Phoebe started.

"If not for me, do it for your mother," Pam said simply, "for The Power of Three."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gave understanding nods, then Piper screamed with realization.

"Oh God!" she yelled, covering her mouth, "we left David at the mausoleum!"

"No, we wouldn't have….oh no! We did!" Prue realized as well.

"Well do we have to?" Phoebe questioned.

"What do you think we should do?" Prue asked Piper.

"Yeah, it's kind of up to you," Prue said.

"Well speaking on the behalf on an easy slut," she started, "I think he'd be fine there. For a while."

Cole looked a bit confused, but noting the humorous tone in her voice, they all laughed and joined hands as Pam orbed them off to the mausoleum.

Because personal feelings aside, they were protectors of the innocent.

They were the Charmed Ones.


End file.
